It Began With Death
by Taysia-Lenobia
Summary: Eike, Homunculus, Dana, and more original and new characters are in this story about Eike finding Hom. 2 years later and having to stop his own death again, this time with an added twist! The Future!  Homunculus is a girl in this story!  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It Began With **Death**…

**In my book Homunculus is and always was a girl-sorry but I could just never picture him/her as a guy!**

Chapter 1

_Eike_

"See you tomorrow Dana!" I said as I left the library walking down the street my phone rang.

"Eike speaking." I said into the phone.

"I have a deal for you," an all too familiar voice echoed through my ears. I immediately dropped the phone on the ground.

"Well that was rude." The voice echoed through the alley. I looked all around me but I saw no one standing there.

"Who are you? Who's there?" I asked to the empty air.

"You thought you could forget about me, didn't you?" The voice laughed and that is when I saw the silhouette perched on the doorway across from me.

"No. Not you!" At that the figure jumped down in front of me, eyes on the ground.

"Hello," she paused looking up at me with those startling red eyes, "Eike."

"Homunculus." I stated as she smiled.

"So you do remember after all!" She stood there a moment as if waiting for me to answer. "Well then, I believe I made you an offer." She said finally.

"No…" I trailed off confused. Staring at her in her black clothes, hair slicked back, red eyes. It was all too familiar, like a nightmare come to life.

"Oh that's right, I was going too and then you practically hung up on me. Rude really. But enough idle talk. I have a deal."

I shook my head in amazement. "No. I remember the last deal you made me."

She shook her head and gave a slight mischievous smile. "You misunderstood. But that is in the past now. At the moment the past is unimportant. What does matter is your future."

I remember now how odd her speaking manner was. Always slow and almost in fragment as if to let the echoing truly take its effect. "My future? Is this just another scam?"

"Scam? I don't scam, Eike! Be careful with your words." I detected anger even through her smiling red eyes. "Would you like to hear the deal?"

"I guess so…But it doesn't mean I'm agreeing to it."

"Of course not! Now all I propose is that I help you save your life again."

"I shook my head, "I don't think so." I said backing down the street.

"Now Eike, why wouldn't you agree? In turn for my help you get to live a longer life. Who wouldn't want that?" She cocked her head to the side staring at me.

"What's the catch?"

"Catch? I am just trying to help a friend."

"Well I am not your friend! And I don't want your help!" I took a few more steps back.

Homunculus shook her head and smiled. "Very well then." at this I started to turn away but she continued, "But, Eike? The fated hour is 3:14" And with her low chuckle she started to dissolve. That is when, in the twilight of the setting sun, I saw the headlights speeding towards me and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Homunculus_

I chuckled aloud as I watched Eike slowly sit up his hair falling in front of his face like so many times before. Even though now his hair was shorter, only in the back though. Just short enough to finally be out of that ponytail. Good. It never suited him.

"uh…Where am I?"

"You're dead. Again" I smiled kicking my legs back forth from my perch on the doorway.

He looked around for me before speaking into the empty air "You killed me!"

"Oh now Eike, no need to be like that. I didn't kill you, whoever was driving that car killed you." I paused for a moment watching him stand up. "Now do you accept my deal?"

"So that's what this is all about. You are going to just keep killing me until I agree."

"Eike," I said calmly, "Do try to listen. I did warn that you would die. And you will continue to die unless, of course. you accept my deal." I waited and he seemed unsure so for good measure I added "Quickly Eike, quickly. If you wait too long you won't be able to go back."

"You pressured me with time last time! That's why I agreed so hastily! And then you used me!"

"Things turned out pretty well last time, don't you think?" I cocked my head and smiled as he turned in circles trying to find me. "Eike if you do want to stay around and see if you live or fade away, be my guest. I never have company for too long and I will be happy for the change."

He buried his face in his hands and then ran them through his blonde hair. I waited, even though I hate waiting. Its terrible. And wasteful.

And just as I was about to speak he got the first word, "Alright. Alright I'll do it but you have to tell me everything this time."

"I told you everything last time as well."

"No you-" he was interrupted by the digipad flung to his feet.

"That is your new digipad. It has the same rules as the last one except now you may also travel to the future."

"The future? But can't that mess up even more than before?"

"We didn't mess anything up. Everything went according to plan." I said stubbornly.

"You- never mind." he shook his head. "anything else?"

"Just make sure you don't get yourself killed too much. On top of someone being after you there is also the chance of you killing your present self by changing something in the future. Any questions?"

"What are you hiding this time? Anything?" He asked suspiciously.

That's when I made the door swing open. "Better hurry Eike, you're almost out of time."

And out went my company. Oh how they do tend to leave so fast.


End file.
